


Mine

by SplinteredCinders



Category: hypnosis - Fandom, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, LITERALLY, M/M, Nothing all that explicit, Scars, So it teeters that r rating, There’s post sex stuff, but central ward left its mark on Dice, i love scarred Dice, i will go down with this headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinteredCinders/pseuds/SplinteredCinders
Summary: Sometimes, you just had to admire the present over the past.





	Mine

Dice doesn’t talk much about the mark. It leaves Gentarou to the whims of his imagination, and of that there is plenty enough to fill the gaps of silence in times like this. It’s quiet now, the rock of the futon and their cries in unison brought down to the sounds of their slower breaths, and the tempo of now calmed heartbeats instead of bucking bodies.

His handiwork is evidenced well enough in the scarlet lines against tanned skin; a latticework mapping the places he has claimed—but there is still one place he hasn’t, one thing braised still scorched in red against the small of Dice’s back. Someone has been here before Gentarou and—

“Leave it.” Dice’s voice holds the dismissive shrug in it that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Gentarou doesn’t ask; not with his voice. His fingers follow the shape, like a shield, one within the other, within another. The author is astute enough to know where he’s seen it before and he’ll have to disappoint Dice when he disobeys, until the very last line has been traced into his nerves.

“....I haven’t said a word,” he croons, resting his palm gently against the keloid scar, fingers folding over hip as his face leans to press his lips between clawed shoulder blades, breath already making the spine beneath his cheek shiver. “I’m just admiring what is mine.”

There’s a rustle of sheets, and Dice has him on his back, looming over him, hands either side of his head. 

“Shit, Gentarou. Shit like that...I’ll show you what’s yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift fic. Listen, I mostly write for my friends ok? And I love Yuu-San to death and I need to write her more pretty words. And then I get to spoonfeed you all. I’m so sorry.


End file.
